The Wedding's Aftermath
by emilylima55
Summary: Mark just found out Elly cheated on him with Chloe. Everybody is devastated. What will happen next? [Chloe/Elly/Mel]
1. Chapter 1

At the Wedding

Elly is crying while Mark confronted her.

"I cheated on you Mark. I slept with your sister," Elly said while crying.

"How can you do this to me? I can't believe you!" Mark shouted while tearing his hair out.

"Mark please…I'm begging you…I will do anything for you to forgive me. This is all just one big mistake. You abandoned me, I was hurt and vulnerable. I drank some wine. Please..please..please…", Elly begged while getting down on her knees and hugging Mark's legs.

"Get off me! I want nothing to do with you. I can't believe this is happening. And you did this with my own sister? How can I ever trust you again?" Mark said, shrugging Elly's arms off his legs. He then walked briskly to his truck and went inside..

Elly followed Mark to his truck begging for him to stay.

"Mark, please…we can still work this out. It's just one mistake. One moment of weakness. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. But please, don't go. Please give me another chance." Elly begged with tears streaming down her face.

"I just can't do this anymore. This is over now. You broke my trust Elly," Mark said while starting the engine. Mark drove off leaving Elly crying in her wedding dress.

Aaron saw Elly crying in the sidewalk and approached her.

"Elly, what is going on? Why are you crying?"

"Mark knows. He ran away," Elly said in a very soft voice, barely a whisper.

"What does Mark know?"

"He knows I slept with Chloe" Elly replied. She stood up from the ground and removed her heels. She then ran away as fast as she could to her car.

"Elly wait…Stop…" Aaron said while chasing her. But Elly already took off.

Fay (the Brennan's mother) and Chloe approached Aaron looking confused.

"What just happened? Where is Mark and Elly?" Faye asked looking really confused.

"Mum, I'm really sorry. This is all a mess. Elly cheated on Mark with Chloe and Mark just found out about it. He ran away. Elly also ran away."

Fay's face started becoming red and she slapped Chloe hard on the face.

"You ungrateful child! Why can't you just be happy for your brother and you just have to sleep with his wife? I can't believe it. You never changed. All you give our family is shame and heartache. I wish you were never born."

Chloe looked down on the ground. She can't look at her mother in the eyes. She feels ashamed, angry, confused and hurt all at the same time.

"I'm sorry mum. I love her. I would do the same thing again, given the chance."

Fay lifted her hand to slap Chloe again.

"Go away. I don't want to see you again. You are not my child anymore! I don't have a child who sleeps with her own brother's wife. You are impossible!" Fay shouted in Chloe's face.

*Toot-Toot*

Aaron picked up his phone and read the text.

"Mark just texted me. Chloe, Mark says he wants your things out of his house when he comes back. He's giving you 1 day to pack up," Aaron said.

Chloe just nodded silently and started walking to her car.

**CHLOE POV**

My life is falling apart. The worst thing I can I imagine just happened. And it's even worse than what I imagined. My whole family hates me.

The woman I love wants nothing to do with me. I betrayed my own brother. On top of that, I'm homeless now.

I don't know what to do anymore. Everything hurts….


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe is devastated. Her life turned upside down in a snap. Everything that is good in her life is now gone.

She picked up her phone and dialled a number.

"Chloe?," a confused Mel answered the phone.

Mel didn't hear any voice on the other line, just heavy breathing

"Chloe, are you still there? Is something wrong?", Mel worriedly asks.

"Mel, I know we didn't separate in good terms but I don't know who else to call. Everybody hates me. I have nothing now," Chloe cries brokenly.

"What's wrong honey? Tell me," Mel asks.

"I slept with Elly and Mark found out. On their wedding day. Now, everybody knows. Everybody hates me. Mark kicked me out of his house. I don't know what to do!," Chloe hysterically says, barely able to finish her sentence.

"Where are you right now?", Mel urgently asks. She is really worried. Chloe does not look like she's in the right state of mind.

"I'm staying at the Lassiter's hotel. Room 915," Chloe replies.

"Don't go anywhere Chloe. I'll be there as fast as I can ok. Please try to relax while waiting for me," Mel says while hurriedly going to her car.

Mel started her car and slammed her foot on the gas pedal, driving as fast as she can. 

**AT CHLOE'S HOTEL ROOM**

***DING-DONG*** the doorbell sounded

Chloe stood up from the bed and opened the door. She saw Mel standing there, dressed in a plain white shirt and khaki shorts, but still looking beautiful.

"Baby, what happened to you?," Mel asked touching Chloe's face softly.

Chloe did not reply but hot tears just streamed down her face.

Mel just took Chloe's hand and led her to the bed. Mel hugged Chloe, softly stroking Chloe's hair while Chloe's face is buried on her neck.

"It's ok baby. I'm here now. I know I'm not a perfect person and I can be selfish to other people. But not with you. I will always be here for you," Mel said continuing to stroke Chloe's hair while rocking her gently.

Mel continued to hold Chloe until Chloe fell asleep in her arms. She fixed Chloe's body so that Chloe is lying comfortably on the bed. Mel looks at Chloe intently while stroking Chloe's sleeping face.

"You know my love, I thought I lost you for the second time again. I thought we'll never have a chance again. I was selfish and I know I have a lot of faults. And I hurt you, a lot. But God knows, for all my faults, that I never loved anyone as I love you. You're the only person I ever loved. Hurting you is the biggest mistake of my life. And I spent years trying to better myself so that one day, we will have a chance. But I screwed it up for the second time. I promise, there won't be a third time. Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go. I have always known you are mine. And I know I don't deserve you. I'm a horrible person. But I will do everything in my power to make sure you're safe and alright," Mel said to a sleeping Chloe, gently kissing Chloe's forehead. 

**ELLY POV**

Elly locked herself inside her room, making sure nobody can enter. She took off her wedding dress hastily, not caring that the beautiful dress is being torn.

Elly is devastated. The two most important people in her life are gone. Her husband. And her best friend.

She felt her world collapse and her heart feels full of intense pain and emptiness at the same time. It's a really weird feeling. It's as if her heart is being physically ripped from her chest.

The pain is intense but at the same time, she feels dull and empty. As if the world turned into just black and gray. And life lost all meaning.

She doesn't know what to do anymore. She cannot imagine how to recover from this horrible situation. Elly just wants to stop thinking, wanting to forget everything that happened on the worst day of her life.

So she grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and started drinking. She just kept on drinking the pain away until she fell asleep, the wine glass still on her hand.

**Note:** Guys, comment and review please. Let me know your suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

Elly woke up the next day still holding a wine glass on her hand. The intense pain she is feeling is still there. She thought that drinking will erase it, but it's still there.

She tried to forget the horrible events that happened yesterday but she can't seem to manage it.

After hours of trying to block out her thoughts, she finally decided to do something about it.

She can't just cry pathetically all day and do nothing. She needs to talk to Mark and fight for him. She needs to go to the Brennan house. Now.

She hurriedly took a bath and changed her clothes. She then drove to the Brennan house as fast as she can. All she can think about is solving this giant mess she's in. She can't let her life fall apart without a fight.

She bravely knocked on the Brennan's door, nervously waiting for Mark.

To her surprise, it's not Mark that opened the door, but Aaron.

"Elly? What are you doing here?", Aaron asked, irritation evident on his voice.

"I need to talk to Mark. I need to explain," Elly replied desperately.

"Mark's not here. He hasn't come home since last night. But he told me he is in a safe place and just need some space. He told us not to look for him," Aaron explained.

"Oh….." Elly said disappointedly. She was ready to fight for Mark, but he's not here.

"Now, can you go now? I cannot imagine what Mark is going through. He does not need more stress right now," Aaron huffed angrily.

"Ok Aaron. I respect Mark's decision. I know it's all my fault. I know you are mad at me now. But one last thing. I just want to know. How is Chloe holding up?" Elly asked.

"Mark kicked Chloe out. He told her he does not want to see her when he comes back. I have no idea where she is," Aaron replied.

Elly's stomach suddenly dropped. It's as if she's been punched in the gut. She had this horrible horrible feeling that she just can't understand. Where is Chloe? Is she alright? She knows Chloe doesn't have enough money to rent her own place.

What if she's living in the streets and somebody tries to hurt her? What if she never sees Chloe again? Oh my god…She needs to stop thinking these thoughts. She just can't imagine a life without ever seeing Chloe again.

Thinking of not ever seeing Chloe again makes her heart feel cold and empty. It makes her feel like nothing matters and that life is meaningless.

BAM! And that intense painful feeling is back again. It's like her heart is being shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. She feels like all the air is being knocked out of her lungs and she just can't breath.

"STOP!" Elly tells herself.

"Elly, is everything alright?," Aaron asks confusedly. Elly seems to be deep in thought and she's talking to herself.

"Aaron, what the hell is wrong with you?! You let Chloe leave knowing she doesn't have anywhere to go?! And we both know she doesn't have enough money to put a downpayment on rent. She must be homeless right now! I know what we did is horrible.

But Chloe is a very beautiful woman, and right now, she is homeless, alone and vulnerable. What if some crazy man sees her and tries to take advantage of her? Whatever she has done, you're still her brother. And you're supposed to protect your little sister. What if she got involved in some sex trafficking ring and we never see her again?! No matter what she did, she does not deserve to be put in a dangerous situation…" Elly said angrily.

She feels so worried and angry right now. She can't stop herself from imagining the different ways Chloe might be in danger right now. What if she never sees Chloe again?! Can she survive that?

"You're right Elly. Gosh, I'm so stupid. No matter how angry I am, I am still her brother and I am supposed to keep her safe. She is a very attractive woman, and I might have just drove her into the arms of a sexual predator! I can't believe I did something so stupid!", Aaron says frustratedly, now starting to worry.

"We got to find her now. She's not in her right head and she's alone and vulnerable right now," Elly suggests.

"Yes, I agree. Just wait a minute here while I dress up. Just sit here in the living room while I change my clothes," Aaron says.

Elly sat on the sofa, trying to calm her beating heart. She has a gut feeling that she might lose Chloe for good. And she cannot allow that to happen. She cannot lose Chloe. The thought of losing Chloe makes her feel like dying.

She needs Chloe. She needs her best friend. Or is that all she feels for Chloe? She doesn't know and doesn't want to think about it. Thinking about it makes her head hurt. All she knows is she feels like she cannot breathe thinking about losing Chloe.

She wants to see Chloe so badly right now and make sure she is alright. She wants to touch Chloe with her own hands to make sure she is really safe. She cannot feel at peace not knowing where Chloe is, and whether she's going to see Chloe again.

Elly's head is so full of Chloe right now, that she forgot why she came here in the first place. Mark.

Note**:** Guys, comment, review and subscribe please. Let me know your suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe started to wake up, the sunlight blinding her eyes. She's already awake but feels too lazy to get up. She started to recall the events of yesterday, remembering she just got kicked out of Mark's house.

Chloe started crying again, remembering how her whole world fell apart. Losing the love of her life, her brothers, her mother, her home. She heard the rustling sound of utensils in the background.

"Good morning beautiful, how does breakfast in bed sound?", Chloe heard Mel say.

Chloe turned around and saw Mel carrying a tray of toast, bacon, eggs and fresh milk.

She smiled softly at Mel, feeling consoled that at least there is one person who wants to be in her company right now. She needs all the support she can get since everybody hates her right now.

"Hey, why are you crying babe?," Mel worriedly asks.

"It's nothing. By the way, thanks for being with me here. You don't know how much this means to me," Chloe replies trying to wipe away her tears.

"Aww…..this is nothing. Do you want to talk about it? I can't imagine what you're going through right now," Mel offered.

"Sure. I think that would make me feel better. But first, let's eat this gorgeous breakfast you made. Then, I'll just take a shower. I feel sticky from all the crying. After that, we can talk ok," Chloe replied

"That sounds like a plan. Whatever you need babe. I will always be here for you. Now, let's not keep the food waiting," Mel said.

Chloe and Mel ate in comfortable silence, just enjoying the hearty meal before them.

"Thanks for the food Mel. I'll just take a shower now. I really appreciate it," a smiling Chloe said.

"No worries love," Mel replied.

Chloe went in the shower, enjoying the warm water flowing down her skin. She feels the water cleansing her of all the shit that just happened yesterday.

She is so thankful for Mel's company right now, especially Mel made breakfast for her. If not, she'll probably wallow in bed day, not even having enough will make breakfast herself.

Chloe knows they parted in bad terms, and Mel doesn't need to come here and take care of her sad, pathetic self.

To be honest, even if Mel started the fire in the garage, it's still quite flattering that Mel did it for her. As twisted as that sounds, it feels nice to have someone wanting you and fighting for you, even if they went about it the wrong way.

All she ever had with Elly is heartbreak, rejection and feeling like a dirty used rag, to be thrown away after it served its purpose.

She loves Elly with her whole heart. She would have given anything to be with Elly. She would have fought for her, treated her like a delicate princess unlike Mark. She would have opened up to Elly instead of running away when there's a problem. And sure as hell, she would not break up with Elly over a text message.

But Alas, life does not want them to be together. And Elly keeps chasing her idiot brother even if he treats Elly like a back-up plan. It's so obvious that Mark never loved Elly as much as he loves Kate and probably only married Elly because Kate is dead and never coming back.

She could treat Elly so much better than Mark ever did. It's just sad that Elly doesn't want her back. This is all depressing.

Chloe decided to finish her shower and put some clothes on.

"Hey. I'm done now," Chloe said to Mel while still brushing her hair.

"Feel ready to talk now?," Mel asked.

Chloe finished brushing and sat on the bed with Mel.

"Yup. I just want to thank you again for being here with me when nobody else wants me around," Chloe said sadly.

"I know I did you a lot of wrong in the past and I'm really sorry for that. Let me try to make it up to you now. The first time I hurt you, I was young and stupid. The second time, I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted to be with you, and I'm so sorry I went about it the wrong way. To be honest, you're right. I'm probably a sociopath. I just cannot feel anything for anyone else. Except you. You're the only person I felt anything for. You're the only person I loved all these years. This sounds so horrible but I don't really care for other people, except myself and you. But for you, I will try to be a better person. You make me want to be a better person. I want to change for you," Mel honestly confessed.

Chloe feels so touched with Mel's sincere admission. Mel might be a sociopath but Mel made her feel so much more loved and wanted than Elly ever did. Elly treated her like yesterday's trash, to be thrown away after all it's usefulness is gone.

It is true that Mel can be selfish but ever since Mel went to Erinsborough, that selfishness was never directed at her. Only other people. In fact, Mel did everything right, except burning the garage down.

To be honest, Mel and her always had a connection and if she's not in love with Elly right now, she'd probably be in love with Mel. It was just bad timing that Mel showed up when her heart was already taken by Elly.

She'd probably forgive Mel too for burning the garage. Let's be real here, she's not some saint either. She's always been the black sheep of the family and did so many stupid things, but her family still forgave her.

Mel might be too ambitious, but the fact is, she never meant for Bea to get hurt. And probably would not have done it if she knows Bea is still sleeping inside. The thing is Mel wants her, Elly does not. Mel fought for her, even burned a garage for her. While Elly runs away from her the moment Mark throws her a bone.

The only time Elly wants her is when Mark is too busy doing god knows what in some lonely, deserted town. Maybe she shouldn't have judged Mel so harshly. She would have forgiven Elly in a heartbeat if she burned the whole world down. Heck, she would have even protected Elly from the angry mob demanding her head for burning the world down.

Review, comment and follow guys. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the hotel room, Chloe told Mel all about the horrific details of the Wedding fiasco.

"So Mark cancelled the wedding via text. Elly got drunk and kissed you. You slept together, Mark found out and kicked you out? Wow…that's totally crazy," Mel said, finding the whole thing unbelievable.

"Yup, I wish I was making this up. But everything's totally true. I don't know how I can fix this," Chloe replied. Chloe wished this was just her imagination but unfortunately, the nightmare is real.

"Well, let's think about more immediate matters. Like how long did you book this hotel room for?," Mel asked practically.

"Honestly, I only have enough money to book this for two days. After that, I was planning on living in my car," Chloe replied shamefully. She lowered her eyes feeling embarrassed about her situation. She never imagined the day she would be homeless because her brother kicked her out for sleeping with his wife.

"Hey….there's no need to be ashamed. It's just me. I am on your team remember? I'm here to help you, not criticize you," Mel said rubbing circles around Chloe's back to sooth the poor girl.

"Thanks Mel. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're a real lifesaver," Chloe said feeling more relieved that Mel didn't shame her for being homeless.

"Ok, so back to the situation. Well, remember when I left town two weeks ago? I never told my landlady I'm leaving. And I still have 3 months worth of advance rent on that apartment. I didn't tell her I'm leaving cause I was hoping we'd get back together eventually. We can stay there if you want. Or, I have an apartment in Sydney. All bought and fully paid for. We can stay there if you want a fresh start. To be honest, I have a thriving real estate practice in Sydney, but I relocated here just because of you. It's your choice. We can stay here in Erinsborough or have a fresh start in Sydney. What do you think? I'll support you whatever you choose," Mel offered.

"I don't think I can stay here any longer. There's nothing left for me here. Elly doesn't want me. My whole family hates me for stealing my own brother's wife. The whole town knows about what I did. They're probably gossiping about me right now. I just can't deal with all this shit," Chloe replied sadly. She loves the memories in this town but there's absolutely no reason to stay here anymore.

"Ok baby. Whatever you want. I know this is really hard for you, so let's just relax for today. And we'll leave tomorrow, ok?" Mel said trying to make Chloe feel better.

"No Mel. I don't think I can relax anymore as long as I'm in this town. I want to go. Right now. I feel I'm being suffocated living in the same town as Elly and Mark. I don't want to stay a minute longer in this god-awful place!," Chloe said starting to get hysterical.

"Ok baby, let's start packing up. I'll just call the reception to tell them we're checking out today. I'll try to get you out of this place as fast as I can," Mel said hoping to assure Chloe.

**AT MEL'S APARTMENT IN SYDNEY**

It didn't take long for Chloe and Mel to get settled in the Sydney apartment since Chloe didn't have a lot of stuff. In fact, she only had 1 bag of luggage.

"Alright, that's settled now. Welcome to your new home baby," Mel said enthusiastically.

"I'm glad I'm not homeless now. That's one thing less to worry about. Thank you so much Mel….Oh wait! I have to call Terese and tell her I can't work anymore," Chloe said remembering her job she left at home.

Chloe got her phone and dialled Terese's number…

"Hello Terese, I'm sure you know about the wedding fiasco right now. I can't stay in town anymore, Mark kicked me out of the house. I won't be able to show up for work on Monday. I'm so sorry for giving you such a short notice but this is all too sudden. I hope you understand. I'm really so sorry," Chloe said softly, anticipating Terese's angry voice.

"Believe it or not Chloe, I do understand you. I'm not in a place to judge. Remember I cheated on Leo with Paul? I'm not going to judge you for following your heart when I did the very same thing. The only thing I'm asking you is please be safe. You're like a daughter to me already. Where are you staying right now?," Terese asked worriedly. She was worried knowing Chloe doesn't have a place to stay right now.

"Thanks for your concern Terese. Don't worry, I'm staying with Mel in her apartment out of town," Chloe answered, purposely not giving away her location.

"Ok as long as you're safe. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. And if you ever decide to come back to Erinsborough, your job will still be here waiting for you." Terese said. When she first met Chloe, she didn't like her at all. She even tried to get Chloe kicked out of the hotel… but that girl slowly wormed her way into Terese's heart. Chloe's like a daughter to her now and she will do whatever she can to help the poor girl in her time of need.

"Thanks a lot Terese. That means so much to me. But I have to go now, I still have a lot of things to do. Thank you so much again. Gotta go! Bye now," Chloe said trying to sound hurried. She actually has nothing to do, but it's been a long day and all she wants to do is relax and forget about her troubles.

Chloe turned back to Mel after putting the phone down. She was truly mentally exhausted today and wants nothing more than to forget about all her worries.

**BACK IN ERINSBOROUGH**

"Oh my god. Where could Chloe be? We've already asked everybody in town if they saw her but nobody did. Where is my sister?!" Aaron cries hysterically. He and Elly has been searching for Chloe the whole week but they just cannot find her.

"Oh, I just got an idea! Chloe works for Terese right? We should call Terese," Elly says hopefully. She really hopes Terese knows where Chloe is. This is their last lead in finding Chloe. If this fails, she doesn't know what to do anymore. Aaron and her tried everything, they drove around town asking every single person if they know where to find Chloe.

They also tried calling Chloe's phone but Chloe doesn't answer any of their calls. Not knowing where Chloe is has been driving her crazy the whole week. She already lost a lot of weight from a combination of lack of sleep and not eating properly. There are deep bags under her eyes but she doesn't care what she looks like right now. All that matters is finding Chloe.

She hurriedly dialled Terese's number, praying to all the gods that Terese can finally tell them where Chloe is.

"Hello Terese," Elly said excitedly.

"Yes, speaking," Terese replied.

"This is Elly. Mark kicked Chloe out of the house and she doesn't have a place to go. We've been trying to find her but it's already been a week, and we still can't find her. Do you happen to know where she is? Aaron and me are really worried for her right now," Elly said voice shaking uncontrollably. This is her last hope of finding Chloe. Please say you know where Chloe is…please…please…

"Yes, Chloe called to inform me of the situation. She…." Terese tried to speak but Elly cut her off excitedly.

"Where is she?! Ohmigod, I'm so glad she's still here…Thank you..thank you…thank you…" Elly said feeling relieved….Finally, she's going to see Chloe again. She can't wait a second anymore. She needs to know where Chloe is and go to her right now.

"Oh about that….I actually don't know where Chloe is, but Chloe called to tell me she can't stay in town anymore. Chloe also told me not to worry because she is staying with someone named Mel ," Terese replied knowing that Elly is going to be disappointed. She sounded so excited over the phone.

"Didn't Chloe mention where she is?," Elly asked knowing the answer is negative but she just had to try.

"I tried asking Chloe where she is, but she just ignored my question. I think she needs to be alone right now after everything that happened. Whoever this Mel person is, Chloe trusts her so I think Chloe is in good hands," Terese replied, not knowing about Chloe and Mel's history.

"Omigod, you are so wrong. That Mel is a witch! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!," Elly cursed while hanging up the phone. She didn't even bother to say goodbye to Terese. All she can think about is Chloe left town and she is with that snake Mel. Her heart just dropped to her stomach realizing she officially lost Chloe for good.


	6. Chapter 6

Elly's world fell apart when she realized Chloe is not coming back. She never realized it before but she is addicted to everything about Chloe. Elly craves to see Chloe's beautiful smile, hear her adorable laugh and touch her soft porcelain skin.

They used to see each other everyday, and if they don't, they are always calling and texting each other at least three times a day. And when they are together, there is always some form of skin contact such as cuddling, holding hands, playing with each other's hair, etc.

And now, suddenly all of that is gone. She's like a drug addict that went from getting a hit everyday to quitting cold turkey. Right now, her body is going thru signs of withdrawal. She is feeling absolutely depressed, she is sweating hot flashes, her body aches all the time, food completely lost its appeal to her, and she's been taking pills for insomnia. All of that while her mind is single-mindedly focused on one thing- getting her Chloe fix. Chloe is all she literally thinks about day and night. She just wants to see Chloe so badly, even just hearing her voice on the phone would bring her some form of relief.

She tried stalking Chloe on social media but there are no updates on Chloe's Facebook or Instagram. She looks like a retard refereshing Chloe's Facebook profile every few minutes hoping that there might be a clue that could lead her to Chloe's location. She even tried Googling Chloe's name but came up with nothing. Everyday, she also visits Aaron hoping to get an update on Chloe's whereabouts, at the same time she needs someone to talk about Chloe.

Elly was so used to Chloe always being readily available for her that she took her for granted. She always thought having Chloe in her life was a given. She never even considered the day would come when Chloe is not going to be by her side anymore.

She can't keep on living like this. It's just too painful, not just emotionally but physically because the pain she feels right now is so intense that it's already physical. Her whole body aches desperately craving for Chloe's presence. She can't eat, she can't sleep and she's definitely going out of her mind. The thought of calling the police and putting up some missing person posters definitely crossed her mind, but she knows Chloe left willingly and the police can't do anything about it. Since Chloe left, everyday has been hell and she's just barely getting by. Every second seems like hours and worst of all, there doesn't seem to be an end in sight to this hell for the foreseeable future. It's just like she's been dropped in the burning flames of hell and when she asked the devil when will this end, the devil just answers "I don't know."

She wants to do something, but she feels helpless not even knowing if Chloe's in the same state, or even the same country anymore. She tried calling Chloe's number like a million times, but it just keeps getting dropped. She even tried to borrow someone else's phone but as soon as Chloe hears her voice, the call ends. She's almost a hair away from swallowing her pride and going to Mark's house to beg him to bring Chloe back. But she also knows she hurt the man very deeply and he won't listen to her.

It's been three months since she last saw Chloe. And for everything she's done to hurt Mark and Chloe, she truly deserves to burn in hell. But if hell is real, she cannot imagine a hell worse than what she's feeling right now. This is truly hell on earth.

**AT SYDNEY**

It's been three months since Chloe left Erinsborough, and she still misses Elly everyday. But Mel's been an absolute dream and she is falling in love with Mel more and more everyday. She tried to channel all her unfulfilled desires for Elly towards Mel, and it looks like she's been getting more successful at it.

Honestly, she's not in the right frame of mind to get a job yet and Mel has been so understanding about it. With her lucrative real estate deals, Mel makes more than enough money for the both of them anyway.

"Hey babe," Mel tries to call Chloe's attention as Chloe is fixated on her phone right now

"Uh-huh?," Chloe replies putting her phone down to finally focus on what Mel is saying.

"I just want to let you know that this last three months has been the happiest I've ever been in a long time. I know you are not not ready to be in a relationship, and I totally respect that. But I want you to know that I still love you and I will be here waiting for you. I'm not going to push you into anything, but I will also not hold back and pretend that I don't love you. Because I do, more than anything. You don't need to do anything but please allow me to love you. Is that ok?," Mel asked vulnerably.

Mel's been feeling a little impatient but she suppressed her feelings because she will definitely not mess up anything this time. This time, she will do everything properly even if it means waiting…..indefinitely. She has waited years and years for Chloe and she can wait a little more. She messed up her second chance, but maybe the third time's the charm.

Mel knows that Chloe is her soul mate, that she is the one, the very first time she laid eyes on Chloe. She was just too stupid when she left Chloe back when they were 18. Since then, she spent years and years improving herself for Chloe so that Chloe can see she has matured and changed. But she messed up that second chance by burning down the garage due to her impatience. Oh no, impatience will not be her downfall this time.

She never loved anyone all these years, never had a single ounce of emotion for anyone, man or woman, except for Chloe. She knows that Chloe is her only chance at happiness and she cannot afford to make any mistake. Yes, she is a selfish, sociopathic bitch but Chloe makes her feel human, makes her feel emotions she never imagined possible. She needs Chloe in her life, no matter what it takes.

Chloe was deeply touched by Mel's declaration. She never felt so loved and wanted in her life. All her life, she felt unwanted. She was the family's black sheep, the unwanted child, the annoying little sister, the brother's wife stealer, the garbage Elly used only to be thrown away. If that wasn't enough, she's also a ticking time bomb with her Huntington's. Yes, she is pretty but that's the only thing going for her right now.

Nobody in their right mind would willingly want to be with her. But Mel's not the average person. Hell, they're both a little crazy and messed up. Maybe two messed up people can be two less lonely people in the world tonight. At that thought, Chloe started playing the song "Two Less Lonely People In the World" in her head. She thought how perfectly it fits the situation right now:

"I was down, my dreams were wearing thin

When you're lost, where do you begin?

My heart always seemed to drift from day to day

Looking for the love that never came my way

Then you smiled and I reached out to you

I could tell you were lonely too

One look and then it all began for you and me

The moment that we touched I knew that there would be

Two less lonely people in the world

And it's gonna be fine

Out of all the people in the world

I just can't believe you're mine

In my life where everything was wrong

Something finally went right

Now there's two less lonely people

In the world tonight

Just to think what I might have missed

Looking back how did I exist

I dreamed, still I never thought I'd come this far

But miracles come true, I know 'cause here we are

Two less lonely people in the world

And it's gonna be fine

Out of all the people in the world

I just can't believe you're mine

In my life where everything was wrong

Something finally went right

Now there's two less lonely people

In the world tonight

And in that moment, Chloe thought maybe Mel is exactly what she needs right now. In fact, she has been falling in love with Mel ever since the day Mel showed up in the Lassiter's hotel room to console her. That is the day when everyone has turned their back on her, and she only has Mel on her side.

It's actually not hard to love Mel. Have you seen Mel? She is gorgeous, with her bright red hair, ocean blue eyes and charming personality. In fact, on a strictly physical comparison, she looks so much more attractive than Elly. To her, Elly was the most beautiful woman in the world, but that's probably her love-goggles speaking. Now that she's been distanced from Elly, Chloe can see that Mel is so irresistibly attractive when she's not acting like a bitch.

Mel's quite a charmer actually and since that day, Mel's been nothing but perfect. Always understanding, always caring, never demanding nor controlling. If only Elly could act the same, it would make her the happiest woman in the world. But all Elly did was give her false hope, only to feed her heart to the dogs. Maybe now is the right time to give herself a chance at happiness. She knows she can definitely fall in love with Mel, given enough time….She is sick of being unappreciated and feeling like somebody else's doormat and bootycall. She deserves so much more than that. Yes, she has Huntington's but nobody deserves to be treated that way.

"Oh Mel….you don't need to wait for me anymore. I do feel something for you…And I want to try again. I want to be happy again. I'm sick of being miserable and you are the person that's been making me feel happy lately. But I hope we can take this slow," Chloe replied.

"Of course, my love…I will wait for you. You don't know how happy you made me today. I've waited for this in so long," Mel says finding it hard to believe what she's hearing right now.

Chloe stepped closer to Mel until her face is inches away from Mel's pouty lips.

"With that said, I don't think there's anything wrong with enjoying each other's company right now. You make me feel so hot…And I want you right now," Chloe said seductively her breath starting to hitch…

"Is this going to be one of your wham-bam-thank you maam's?," Mel asked in a flirtatious voice, thoroughly enjoying this moment…

"No, that's not it," Chloe replied, her breathing heavy.

And with that, Chloe looped her arms around Mel's neck and pulled Mel in for a steamy kiss. It's safe to say, they both didn't get much sleep that night…

What do you think guys? Comment, review and subscribe? Any suggestions?


	7. Chapter 7

**AT ERINSBOROUGH**

It is just another hellish day for Elly, but everyday has been like hell for Elly since Chloe left. Right now, Elly is at the Brennan's house trying to get an update from Aaron about Chloe. They were both sitting at the kitchen counter talking about how to get Chloe back.

"Aaron, I just don't know what to do anymore. I've tried everything to contact Chloe but nothing's working. I miss her so much. I need to find her" Elly said frustratedly.

Mark suddenly appeared in the kitchen overhearing the conversation

"Oh, so now my little wife misses her mistress. Well, I'm glad she left and I hope she never comes back! How dare that selfish brat sleep with her own brother's wife!," Mark huffed angrily.

"Mark, please listen to me, I can explain. This is not Chloe's fault, this is all my fault," Elly pleaded for Mark to listen.

"I know I was wrong to leave before the wedding Elly. But that bitch took advantage of you. You were sad and vulnerable and she swept in like a vulture just to have her good, ole fun! She stole her own brother's wife! What a selfish brat!" Mark continued his rant angrily. He cannot believe his own sister betrayed him.

"Mark, I have to tell you something. I know you won't look at me the same way again, but I have to be honest. This is all my fault" Elly said apprehensively.

"What do you mean this is all your fault? I'm also angry at you but this is all Chloe's fault! She knows your my fiancé but she still seduced you while you're feeling vulnerable. She took advantage of you!," Mark replied feeling confused with Elly's words.

"It's actually the other way around Mark. I took advantage of her. A few months ago, Chloe told me she was truly, madly, deeply in love with me. She said she don't want to ruin our friendship but knowing she has Huntington's, she knows she doesn't have a lot of time. So she needs to get it out of her chest. I rejected her Mark. I told her that I don't like her that way. Chloe tried to move on. She even tried dating that psycho Mel just to forget about me. But then you left and cancelled the wedding. Chloe tried to comfort me like a good friend would but I invited her to drink wine. I was feeling sad that day. I kissed Chloe knowing full well that she is in love with me. I initiated it Mark. She even asked me if I'm sure, and I said yes. This is all my fault. I took advantage of her feelings knowing she cannot resist me. I used her to make me feel good about myself" Elly confessed shamefully. She is not proud of using Chloe like a doormat.

Mark's face suddenly morphed in horror, realizing his own mistake. He judged Chloe too quickly without knowing the full details of the event.

"You bitch! My sister told her she loves you, you reject her and now you used her for sex to make yourself feel better! I thought Chloe did this just for fun, but now I found out she is actually in love with you! Of course she cannot resist you when you seduced her. On top of that, she knows she has Huntington's so she can't afford to waste any time. This is all your fault! And now I kicked my sister out of my house. God knows where she is now! Is she even safe? If anything happens to her, I will never forgive you!," Mark angrily said.

"Mark, I know I hurt both you and Chloe and what I did was unforgiveable. But can you please please make sure she's ok? I know you're still mad at me, but Chloe doesn't deserve to be in danger because of what I did. Can you please call her to make sure she's ok? I tried calling her but she's having none of it. I know she'll listen to you. Please Mark….she's still your sister….please….," Elly begged desperately.

She is willing to look bad in front of Mark if that means Chloe will be safe. She knows Mark will never look at her the same way again after knowing the truth. Before, she pretended to be the victim so Mark won't leave her. But now nothing matters anymore, and she's willing to do anything to get Chloe back. Even if it makes her look like a monster in Mark's eyes.

"Alright, but I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because I'm worried about my sister," Mark replied stoically.

"Thank you Mark. Thank you so much…," Elly cried in relief. She'll probably never get back with Mark again after confessing everything. But at least that got him to call Chloe.

Mark took out his phone and dialled Chloe's number.

"Hello…Mark?," Chloe answered the phone confusedly.

"Chloe, Elly explained to me everything. I want you to come meet me at my house on Sunday," Mark ordered. This is not a request. There's no room for negotiation in Mark's voice.

"I don't get it. I thought you hate me," Chloe replies, still not understanding what's going on.

"Just come to my house on Sunday at 10am. We need to talk. After everything you've done, you owe me at least that much," Mark replied.

"Ok Mark. I'll do anything to make it up to you. I'll see you then," Chloe said hopefully. She feels relieved that Mark doesn't seem to hate her as much as she thought. She wonders what made him change his mind. This is a great opportunity to get Mark to forgive her. Of course she's not wasting it.

"Ok bye," Mark said hanging up the phone.

Mark then turned to Aaron and said, "Hey, Chloe's coming to the house on Sunday. Make sure you're not busy by then. We need to talk to her."

"Sure Mark, I'll clear up my schedule," Aaron said feeling happy that he's going to see Chloe again. He misses his little sister dearly.

In the background, Elly heard everything. Her mind keeps repeating "Chloe's coming back on Sunday. Chloe's coming back on Sunday."

She will see Chloe again! And for the first time in three months, she feels like she can breath again. Sunday cannot come fast enough. It seems like a million years away. But finally, she can see the light at the end of the tunnel. An end in sight to her agony.


	8. Chapter 8

**SUNDAY AT THE BRENNAN HOUSE**

Chloe pressed the doorbell at the Brennan's house. She is kind of nervous because it's the first time she will see Mark again ever since the wedding. She doesn't know what his reaction will be to seeing her in the flesh. Maybe seeing her will relive his feelings of hurt and hatred towards her. Or maybe they'll be able to fix their broken relationship. Chloe took a deep breath, nervously anticipating the worst outcome. Chloe asked Mel though to come with her for moral support. She doesn't think she'll be able to do this alone.

*DING-DONG

Aaron opened the door smiling at his sister, not being able to see her in three months. He pulled her in for a big hug, feeling relieved seeing that his sister is actually safe and sound.

"Come inside sis. Mark and I have been waiting for you. I missed you so much"

Seeing her nervous expression, he added, "Don't worry. Mark and I talked about this already. And I told him not to scare you off,"

Chloe entered the living room, feeling nervous seeing Mark sitting on a sofa.

"Hi Mark," Chloe greeted Mark awkwardly

"Hey Chlo, take a seat. We need to talk," Mark replied, surprisingly in a calm manner.

"Look Mark, for what it's worth. I'm really really sorry for hurting you. I slept with your bride. I'm such a horrible sister. I understand if you hate me and never want to see me again," Chloe said directly, not seeing the point in tip-toeing around the issue.

"Chlo, you got it all wrong. I didn't invite you here because I hate you. Elly told me the whole story. She told me that a few months ago, you confessed to being in love with her. But she said she doesn't want you that way. You tried to bury your feelings and avoid her. But when I left, she got drunk and seduced you. Then dumped you the very next day. If there's someone I should be angry with, it's Elly. She knows how you feel for her, but she used your feelings to make herself feel better. She played us both Chloe. To be honest, I am angry at her for what she did to you. The gall of that woman to marry me while playing with my little sister's heart! What she did is despicable. Not only did she play with your heart, but she also used you sexually to gratify herself!," Mark said seething in anger.

"Thanks for the concern Mark…but I just find it weird that you're more angry at Elly for using me than for hurting you…", Chloe said confusedly. It doesn't seem to make sense that Mark is angrier at Elly for hurting her than for hurting him.

"To be honest, maybe I don't really love Elly that much. Kate is the love of my life and nobody can replace her in my heart. I guess I only love the idea of being married, settling down and having a family. I'm actually relieved that the marriage is off. I can't keep lying to myself like this. If Aaron didn't chase me to bring me back here, the wedding never would have happened. The wedding never should have happened in the first place. I just felt guilty for leaving Elly that's why I married her. If Kate hurt me like this, I cannot imagine us breaking apart. I would give her hell for hurting me, but eventually I would forgive her. That's how I know I'm not really in love with Elly. I actually don't feel that hurt for our marriage getting annulled. Deep down, it's what I really want. Maybe it's a good thing this happened. I don't really want to be tied down to a woman I'm not in love with. I'm just stupid for settling for someone that's available than someone I'm actually in love with.," Mark said honestly, explaining how he really feels.

"I was still a bad sister to you Mark. I just want you to know that I'm really really sorry. I hate myself for hurting you," Chloe said repentingly.

"It's ok sis. Nobody wants to be cheated on. But as I said, this just made me realize I'm not actually in love with Elly. It's actually better for us to break up now before the situation gets complicated when we have a family. At least now, there's still no children involved. You actually saved me from a very messy situation. And to be honest, I don't feel that hurt now. My ego just got wounded cause somebody cheated on me and I looked stupid at my own wedding. But I don't actually feel pain from Elly and I breaking apart. That's how I know I don't really love her. I'm actually more pissed that she slept with my little sister who is in love with her, and just threw you out like a dirty rag the very next day. Nobody treats my family that way!" Mark said angrily, hating the fact that someone used his little sister sexually, and just dumped her like garbage after the deed is done.

He's a little traditional and doesn't really believe in casual sex. He believes sex is sacred and should be shared by two people who care for each other. Clearly, Elly did not care for Chloe. He hates it even more that his sister's heart got broken after being discarded so casually.

"I feel so relieved that you're not angry at me anymore bro. I do love you and never wanted for you to get hurt. But I just can't resist her anymore. I've been pining for her for so long, and this unrequited love thing hurt me so much…..I just wanted the pain to stop, even for a little while. I'm so sorry that you got hurt in the process," Chloe cried. She hated hurting Mark but she knows to herself she just can't help it.

Mark opened his arms and pulled Chloe in for a hug.

"There, there….it's all done now. We are family and I will always look out for you guys. I'm not angry at you anymore Chlo. I understand why you did it and I know you can't help yourself.," Mark comforted Chloe wiping away her tears.

"Thanks bro. You don't know how relieved I feel now that we're ok. So we're really good now?," Chloe asked again, just to make sure.

"Yes, we're good now. Bros before hoes right? On that note, I just want to ask if you will reconsider moving back to Erinsborough? Aaron and I missed you so much. It's just not the same without you. The house is so quiet now without your silly little antics. We also want to keep an eye on you. Your our little sister, and with your Huntington's, we want to make sure you'll be ok. Families need to stick together" Mark said worriedly.

"It won't be at least another ten years before I'll be needing some serious help. But you're right Mark. Families need to stick together. To be honest, I missed Erinsborough. But I need to talk to Mel about this. We're together now, and I also have to consider her feelings.," Chloe replied.

"Alright…how's been Mel treating you sis?," Mark asked curiously.

"She is great. She makes me feel loved and she takes care of me very well. She is a dream literally and I can't say anything bad about her. To be honest, I haven't been working back at Sydney cause I don't feel emotionally ready yet. But Mel still provides for me. I got myself a hot, sexy sugarmama!," Chloe joked, trying to be funny.

"Way to go sis! Looks like you bagged yourself a decent woman out there. Let me know if Mel agrees to it ok. We miss you and I really hope you come back home," Mark said hopefully.

"Ok bro. I'm really glad that we're ok now. But Mel and I got to go. I promised her we will have a dinner date today after our visit. But you won't see the last of me, I will keep in touch! And I will inform you ASAP of our decision!", Chloe said cheerfully, she is now in a very good mood knowing her relationship with her family is back on track.

"Alright, I won't keep you away from your lady love anymore. Have a nice day sis. Bye now!," Mark said feeling good as well. He is just glad his relationship with Chloe is ok now.

Chloe and Mel turned to the door to leave when suddenly the door burst open, and Elly appeared.

"Thank God you're here Chloe. I missed you so much!," Elly said relieved while pulling in Chloe for a tight hug.

"Why are you here Elly?," Chloe asked in a cold voice trying to remove Elly's arms around her.

"I heard that you're going to visit Mark today. And I just had to see you. I tried waiting outside the house but it's taking too long. So I let myself in. How have you been?," Elly asked still trying to hold on to Chloe despite Chloe's attempts to separate them.

"How have I been?! Why do you even care Elly? You made it crystal clear to me that you don't give a rats ass about me when you dumped me like garbage after our night together. I don't blame you, my bro's a great guy. But you made it clear that I am nothing compared to him. That I will always be your last option. So why bother pretending that you care?!," Chloe angrily replied. She knows Mark is a fantastic guy and that any woman would chose him over her, but she will also not be anyone's doormat anymore. She will not allow anyone to toy with her feelings anymore, only to dump her when they don't need her anymore.

"You're wrong Chloe. I care about you very much. I can't live without you. You're my best friend. You're the one who accepts me for the good and the bad. You're the one who loves me unconditionally. I need you in my life. Please believe me," Elly begged, hoping that Chloe will believe her.

"I can't believe you! So you care about me because I'm your emotional dumpster! I'm your shoulder to cry on when Mark hurts you. I'm your doormat that is always there for you, comforting you when you're bawling your eyes out crying about someone else. You knew I was in love with you! And you used that knowledge to take advantage of my feelings. How do you think I feel when you come to me crying about being in love with someone else? And I have to comfort you while my heart is breaking into tiny little pieces hearing you crying about someone else. That is just mean and I'm not doing that anymore! The only thing you care about is the attention I'm giving you! You like the fact that someone is in love with you and willing to degrade themselves just to please you! I deserve more than that. I deserve someone who actually wants me, loves me, and cares about my feelings. And that person is not you! You don't deserve my love. Loving you is the biggest regret of my life. I wish I never fell in love with you.," Chloe huffed angrily. She tried to bottle her feelings in the past but now it all exploded.

Elly just stared blankly, not believing she actually hurt Chloe that much. She can't believe she acted that way and treated Chloe like garbage.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Mel and I have a date to go to," Chloe said turning to the door, wanting to get away from Elly as soon as possible.

Seeing Chloe leaving, Elly grabbed Chloe's arm preventing Chloe from going anywhere.

"No Chlo. Please don't go. I need you in my life. Being without you is hell. I can't live without you. Please don't go…I need you," Elly begged, dropping to her knees and hugging Chloe's legs.

Chloe took a deep breath and sighed. She tried to calm her beating heart, to ask the question she always wanted to know.

"I'm giving you one last chance Elly. So please be honest. Just tell me. Tell me this one thing. What do you really feel for me?," Chloe asked calmly. Deep inside she feels nervous to finally have it out there in the open.

"You are very important to me Chloe. In fact, you are one of the most important people in my life. I need you in my life. I just can't imagine a life without you. You make me so happy and when you're gone, it's the worst feeling in the world. You're like family to me. You're much more than a best friend. I love you…I love you so much…..I love you just like a sister..You're like family to me…." Elly said trying to sound as sincere as she can.

Chloe cut her off, not wanting to here anymore of this bullcrap, "Ohmigod, I just can't believe you. After all the shit you put me through, you still can't admit it. Am I not worthy of the truth? Tell me honestly, were you ever attracted to me? Just the tiniest little bit of attraction? Or is all of this just in my head? Am I the only one who wants you?," Chloe asked desperately. She wants to know that Elly was attracted to her, even just the tiniest bit. She wants to know that what they had was real and she's not just imagining that Elly wants her too.

"Sorry Chloe. I love you so very much. But I'm straight. I'm only attracted to men. But I do love you, just not in the way you want. I hope you can still love me after knowing the truth," Elly replied feeling discouraged. She loves Chloe more than anyone, but she's never been attracted to women before. Does she want Chloe in a romantic way? She knows she needs Chloe and she feels like she can't breath without Chloe. She wants to see Chloe's smiling face everyday and she wants to touch Chloe all the time. Does that mean she's attracted to Chloe? That's impossible because she's only ever been attracted to men her whole life. Maybe she only wants to be with Chloe, not any other woman. Does that make her a lesbian? This is really confusing. All Elly knows is she needs Chloe and she loves Chloe more than anyone in the world. But is it a sisterly love, or is it I want to have your babies kind of love? She doesn't really know.

"Ok Elly. If that's you're truth, I will respect it. But I can't be around you anymore. I am in love with you and being around you hurts too much. I just need to forget you and move on. Maybe someday, I can be friends with you when I don't love you anymore. But for now, I choose to respect myself and stop chasing someone who can never love me back. I need you to be out of my life until I can heal." Chloe said in a soft voice. She respects Elly's decision. . But she is hurt. Hurt a lot. It hurts her very deeply knowing that the woman she loves can never love her back. She still had the tiniest bit of hope that Elly might have feelings for her, but now all her hopes are crushed.

"No Chloe, you don't understand. I need you. I can't be without you…Please…please let me stay…" Elly begged, feeling futile seeing as Chloe already made up her mind.

"I'm sorry Elly but I'm putting myself first this time. I need to move on from you. Bye now. Hope you have a wonderful life" Chloe said heading towards the door. She cannot take it anymore. She thought Elly wanted her too, even just a tiny tiny bit. But no, Elly was never attracted to her. It just hurts so much knowing Elly never wanted her. Too much pain. She had to get away from here.

Seeing Chloe was about to leave, Elly tried to chase after Chloe but Mel blocked her way.

"That's enough Elly. You've caused Chloe enough damage. To be honest, I think you really love Chloe but you just can't admit it. Which is good for me. Lucky for me, you're a scared little girl who can't admit you have feelings for Chloe. I will love her the way she deserves to be. I do love Chloe, and now you let her go, she's mine. She's all mine and I'm never giving her back to you again. All you do is hurt her. I will treat her right, the way you never can. Don't worry dear. I will take care of Chloe. I will treat her like a princess and I will never hurt her the way you did. Now, I gotta go and fix this mess you just made," Mel said letting Elly know exactly what she thinks.

Mel followed Chloe outside the house, comforting a crying Chloe.

"Love, I know you're hurting so much right now. But get in the car, and I'll get you away from this place as fast as possible," Mel offered to Chloe.

Chloe wiped away her tears and got inside the car, needing to put as much distance between her and Elly. Mel started the car and drove away.

In that moment, Elly realized Mel was right, so very right. She does love Chloe, in a more than friends way.. She is so in love with Chloe that her heart is breaking thinking she just lost her forever. She lost the chance to be with the love of her life. Yes, she wants Chloe just as much as Chloe wants her. If not more. She loves Chloe. She wants to be with her forever. She wants to have her babies. She wants to grow old with her. She wants to be with Chloe body, mind and soul. Chloe is her soulmate. God, she is stupid. How can she be this stupid? She hurt Chloe in the worst possible way, telling her she only loves her like a sister. Really, a sister?!

"I'm in love with Chloe…." Elly finally admitted to herself, realizing she just made a really HUGE mistake. A mistake that could cost her the love of her life, her soulmate. She just realized that she is truly, madly and deeply in love with a certain Miss Brennan.


	9. Chapter 9

Mel drove continuously back to their Sydney apartment without even stopping for anything. She wants to put as much as space as possible between Chloe and this horrible situation. Once they reached the apartment, she opened the door for Chloe and carefully guided her inside. She let Chloe sit on the sofa, making sure Chloe is as comfortable as possible.

"How are you holding up love?," Mel cautiously asked.

"It just hurts to hear that Elly never wanted me. Not even once. I thought we had something. Turns out I'm the only one imagining it.," Chloe said sadly, wiping away her tears.

"Oh, you poor baby…Don't worry, Im here for you. And I do want you. I want you very much. If Elly doesn't want you, she must be dumber than I think," Mel said trying to comfort Chloe.

"I'm sorry Mel, for dumping this on you. I know you have feelings for me and it must be hard for you hearing all of this. I just never expected the visit to turn out the way I did. If I had known Elly's going to be there, I would have come another time," Chloe said.

"Don't worry about it, you're more important right now. I have to admit, I'm not happy you still have feelings for Elly, but as I said, I will always be here for you. The good and the bad. I'm not running away just because you still have feelings for that woman." Mel said, she's not happy that Chloe still loves Elly but it doesn't matter. The important thing is Chloe is with her now.

"Thank you so much Mel. That makes me feel a lot better," Chloe said feeling much better now.

"You're stuck with me Miss Brennan. I plan on keeping you forever. I'm not stupid enough to let you go just because you're still in love with a bitch who's too dumb to not see how great you are. Her loss, my gain," Mel said cockily, trying to make light of the situation.

Chloe took Mel's hands and stared intently at Mel's ocean blue eyes.

"Miss Lohan, I don't know if you'll believe me. But I am in love with you. This past three months has been the happiest I've ever been in a long time. You are perfect and you've treated me so well. And I really really enjoy what we have. But I have to admit, I still love Elly. It's so hard to explain but I am in love with you both. I wish I can erase her from my heart, but it doesn't work that way. I'm so sorry….," Chloe said regretfully. She just wants to forget about Elly and just love Mel, but it's not that easy. Love doesn't work that way.

"Really, you love me? Like, for real? I'm not just some rebound to forget about Elly?," Mel asked disbelievingly.

"It's true. I do love you. I thought Elly is the only person I will ever love, but you came along and swept me off my feet. You make me so happy and feel so loved. I almost forgot about Elly but seeing her again just brought all the feelings back. I hope you're not mad at me," Chloe said in a soft voice, still not knowing how Mel will react.

"I am going to ignore that you still love that bitch. But you just made me so happy! This is what I've been waiting for a very long time. I promise you won't regret it baby. I love you so much. You have no idea how happy you make me feel," Mel said joyfully, pulling Chloe in for a big hug.

Chloe pulled back and looked deeply at Mel's eyes, trying to show the importance of what she's going to say next.

"Thanks love. I am so glad that you understand me. Now that we both know how we feel, there's no point in putting this off. I just want to make it official. Melissa Lohan, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?

"Oh Yes! Yes! I thought you'd never ask. A hundred times yes! I'm going to be your girlfriend," Mel said jumping for joy. She cannot believe Chloe just did that. She actually thought she's going to be the one to ask, but Chloe beat her to it.

Chloe pulled Mel's collar and started playing with it..

"Hearing you say yes, just made me so wet…..Why don't we start celebrating…...in bed?…" Chloe said seductively, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, I love how you think Miss Brennan. You. Are a genius," Mel replied, starting to unbutton Chloe's blouse.

**BACK AT ERINSBOROUGH**

Elly locked herself in her room contemplating the gravity of her new discovery.

She is in love with Chloe. She wants Chloe more than a friend. She wants to be with Chloe forever. She wants to love her, marry her, fuck her. How come she never realized this before? Why, oh why didn't she realized this so much earlier? Now, Chloe is with that snake of a woman.

The realization hit her so hard. Now, she is feeling the full force of her love for Chloe after finally admitting to herself that she does love Chloe. Looking back, she saw the signs of her being in love with Chloe but didn't realize what it was. I mean, Chloe is the first person she starts looking for when she enters a room. She is always craving for Chloe's touch, even more so when they are far apart. She needs Chloe's presence like she needs air and she almost went half-way mad when Chloe left Erinsborough.

How can she be so stupid when all the signs are staring at her right in the face? She thought they were just very good friends. But what kind of friend does that make her if all she wants is to fuck Chloe six ways to Sunday? She wants to devour Chloe, make love to her body, possess her soul.

She wants Chloe to feel the intense love she feels for her. She wants to grab Chloe's milky thighs and drink the essence of the woman she is completely in love with. She fantasizes about growing a cock and penetrating Chloe's warm, velvety honeypot. And she wants to drill Chloe's pussy into oblivion and plant her seed in Chloe's womb. The thought of a pregnant Chloe bearing their child turns her on so much. Fuck, she's getting so turned on with this these thoughts.

Elly put her fingers inside her panties and masturbated to the thoughts of impregnating Chloe. She imagined taking Chloe in all kinds of positions, all resulting to pouring her hot seed inside Chloe's womb. She went faster and faster until she reached a mind-blowing orgasm. After reaching her climax, Elly now imagines cuddling with Chloe, softly stroking her lover's hair while kissing her soft, puckered lips.

"I love you Chloe. I love you so much. I wish you're here now so I can make you feel my love.,"

And in that moment, Elly decided. She decided to fight for Chloe. And she made a promise to herself….that she will never make Chloe cry again. Suddenly, Adele's song, "Make You Feel My Love" started playing on the radio:

"I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue

And I'd go crawling down the avenue

No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love

The storms are raging on the rolling sea

And on the highway of regret

The winds of change are blowing wild and free

You ain't seen nothing like me yet

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends of this Earth for you

To make you feel my love, oh yes

To make you feel my love"

And that is exactly what she will do. She'd go hungry, she'd go black and blue. She'd go crawling down the avenue. Just to make Chloe feel her love. She will fight, she will beg, she will plead. Just to get Chloe back.

She will not give up on her love for Chloe. Because Chloe is her love, her life, her joy. Her breath, her every reason for living. She loves Chloe more than anyone and anything in this world. And a love that great deserves to be fought for.


	10. Chapter 10

**AT THE BRENNAN HOUSE**

Elly and Aaron are talking about Chloe in the sofa, specifically what just happened last time. Aaron saw that Chloe was hurt with what Elly said. But he also wants to hear Elly's side before judging anything.

"Aaron, I'm so stupid. I just realized everything I said to Chloe was a lie. I don't love her as a friend. I love her so much more than that. I can't believe I just realized it now," Elly tried to explain.

"Are you kidding me?! After you made my sister cry and feel worthless, you're saying that you love her?," Aaron said incredulously.

"Yes, I know. I'm the biggest fool in the world. But I only realized it after Chloe left. I wish I realized it earlier. I hurt her so much…" Elly said sadly. She wished she could turn back time and take back the words that hurt Chloe. Maybe they would be together now. Maybe she would be making sweet love to Chloe right now. Oh god! Get your head out of the gutter. Now is not the time for that.

"So let me get this straight. You are attracted to my sister sexually? When did this happen? Last time I checked, you're still crazy over Mark," Aaron asked really confused. Aaron knows Elly is ga-ga over Mark. She even proposed to him.

"I don't know when it happened or how it happened. I was probably in love with Chloe for a long time but I just didn't realize it. I just thought we were very good friends. But with everything that happened, I can't deny my feelings anymore. I am really in love with Chloe, and I do want her very much. I never felt this way before Aaron. Not even for Mark. I just feel Chloe is my world. She means everything to me. It just sucks that I hurt her so bad…I don't know if she will ever trust me again," Elly said, trying her best to explain her feelings.

"I'm glad you finally accepted your feelings for Chloe. You go sista! But the thing is Chloe is with Mel now. Chloe called me yesterday to let me know that she just asked Mel to be her girlfriend. Of course, Mel said yes. She's crazy over Chlo. So what are you going to do about it?" Aaron asked, he is proud to be gay and he totally accepts his sister as bisexual…or lesbian? But all he wants is for his little sister to be happy and find a woman who will treat her right.

"I don't know Aaron…I hope it's not too late anymore. I've hurt her really bad," Elly said sadly. She knows how much she messed up, and she really doesn't know if Chloe can ever trust her again. Let alone have a relationship with her. But she cannot give up. She will fight for Chloe no matter how long it takes. Giving up on Chloe means giving up on happiness. And Chloe is her joy. She cannot just let Chloe go.

"Say you really do love Chloe, how can I make sure you're not going to hurt Chloe again?," Aaron asked skeptically. Aaron knows Elly is a good person, but she keeps making stupid decisions. Which sadly results to Chloe getting hurt over and over.

"I know I hurt Chloe really bad. But that's before I realized I am in love with her. I was just really confused. But now that I know, I will never hurt her again. You have my word. Hurting her means risking losing her, and I will not take that risk again. I need Chloe in my life. Chloe is my life." Elly replied full of conviction.

"I'm not sure if I believe you, but I won't judge you either. What you need is to prove yourself. Prove that you really do love my sister. Prove that you will never hurt her again. If you choose to go after my sister, I will not stand in your way," Aaron said honestly. He knows Elly is a good person but he also doesn't trust her with his sister's heart. But if they're really meant to be, he won't stand in true love's way. Let the universe decide if they're really meant to be.

"There is no choice Aaron. I cannot give up on Chloe. I'm barely functioning now that she's not with me. Life is not worth living without her," Elly replied sincerely.

"I really hope what you're saying is true. I like you a little bit more than Mel. But Mel's not that bad. So far, she's been really good to Chloe. Chloe can't stop raving about how Mel treats her like a queen. Looks like you have tough competition sister," Aaron said. He doesn't really like Mel but he doesn't hate her either. As long as Mel keeps treating Chloe right, that's good enough for him.

"I know. But I will do everything to get Chloe back," Elly replied, her face full of determination.

**AT SYDNEY**

After their steamy love-making session, Mel and Chloe are both lying in bed naked.

"Babe, what do you think of Mark's offer? Do you want to go back to Erinsborough?," Mel asked curiously.

"Well, I do miss my brothers…," Chloe replied, trying to gauge Mel's reaction.

"What about Elly? Would you be ok?," Mel asked. She wants to support whatever Chloe's decision is but she also want to make sure that Chloe can handle it.

"Well, first of all, I shouldn't let someone like Elly hinder me from having a good relationship with my family. And second of all, I will avoid her like the plague. Is it ok with you if we come back? Mark already forgave me so I don't have a reason to stay away from my family anymore" Chloe replied. She knows she will run into Elly if she comes back to Erinsborough, but she is determined to avoid the woman who broke her heart.

"Whatever you want babe, but I'm going to ask you for one thing," Mel said seriously.

"What is it? I'll do anything. You've been so understanding of my situation. I will do whatever you want me to do," Chloe said sincerely. She does want to reunite with her brothers and she is surprised Mel agreed to coming back to Erinsborough so easily.

"Well, if we're coming back to Erinsborough, you have to live with me. I don't want you living in your brother's house anymore. I know you made up and all of that, but it's still probably gonna be awkward after everything that happened," Mel said.

"That's it? I thought you're gonna ask me something big," Chloe replied feeling confused. She thought Mel's going to ask her to stay away from Elly. Although she already plans on doing that even without Mel asking.

"That's it baby. I only want what's best for you. I just want you to be happy" Mel said smiling.

"You're the best Mel! I have the best girlfriend in the entire world!," Chloe happily said while giving Mel a big hug.

"When do you want to move back baby?," Mel asked.

"Um, maybe next week. I gotta call Mark and Aaron. I have to tell them I'm coming back!," Chloe said excitedly. She can't wait to let her brothers know she's coming home.

Chloe dialed the phone and called Aaron.

"Hi Aaron, I'm just calling to let you know Mel and I decided to come back to Erinsborough. You'll be seeing us again next week!," Chloe excitedly told Aaron.

"Wow, that's great Chlo. I can't believe you're really coming back next week. I missed you so much," Aaron replied, feeling very pleased that their family is going to be whole again.

Elly was talking to Aaron when Chloe called him and she just heard their conversation. Chloe is coming back. She can't believe her ears. The love of her life is coming back! Now that she has this second chance to get her soulmate back, she's definitely not going to waste it. Ever since Chloe left, she was a giant wreck. For the first time in three months, she feels excitement, her passion for life coming back. Life now has a meaning and purpose.

_I'm coming for you Chloe. _


	11. Chapter 11

**AFTER 1 WEEK**

Chloe and Mel moved back to Mel's old apartment at Erinsborough. They were just moving the last of their things inside the apartment when Chloe's phone started ringing.

"Hey sis, you in town already?!," Aaron asked excitedly.

"Yes, Mel and I are just moving our things inside the apartment," Chloe replied.

"Oh ok. That's good. Where are you staying? You're not moving back to the house?," Aaron asked.

"I know Mark already forgave me but things are just too complicated at the house. We decided to stay at Mel's old apartment," Chloe explained. Having her brothers around was nice, but it's just not an option right now.

"Oh alright. By the way sis, Elly's been asking about you. What should I tell her?," Aaron asked.

"Don't tell her anything. Especially not where I'm staying! I'm trying to avoid her. I don't really want to see her face after everything she said last time," Chloe said determined not to see Elly.

"Oops…., she already knows you're moving back to Erinsborough. She might be just beside me when you called me saying you're going back. But don't worry, my lips are sealed on your whereabouts. I will not tell her where you're staying.," Aaron said sheepishly. He's rooting for Elly a bit, but he will respect his little sister's wishes.

"Thanks bro. I have to go, we still have so many things to unpack. See you soon ok!," Chloe said, putting the phone down.

**BRENNAN HOUSE**

Just as Aaron put his phone down, Elly came out of the door looking for Chloe.

"Hey Aaron, I know Chloe is back in town today. Is she back in her room?," Elly asked.

"Nope, she's not staying here anymore. Chloe told me to not tell you where she is staying though," Aaron replied, feeling sorry for Elly. She seemed so excited to see Chloe.

"Aaron please tell me where she is. I really really want to see her.," Elly begged like a child asking for candy.

"I'm really sorry Elly. If it was up to me, I would tell you. But Chloe explicitly told me not to tell you where she's staying. She said she doesn't want to see you," Aaron said, feeling bad for Elly. He knows how much the brunette wants to see Chloe. But his loyalty to his sister comes first.

"Ok, but mark my words. I will find out! By hook or by crook, I will find out where is Chloe," Elly said feeling very determined to see Chloe again.

Elly left the Brennan house feeling very disappointed. She thought this will be the day she finally sees Chloe again. She already prepared her big speech to get Chloe back, but it was in vain. She will not allow this little setback from getting back Chloe though. She's already been through hell when she lost Chloe, and she will do anything to get her love back.

_Fuck! Where is she? How can I find her? What is the one place in Erinsborough that she has to go to?_

Elly racked her brains looking for ways how to find Chloe.

_Oh, her job! She has to be trying to get her old job back. She must come to the Lassiters at some point…._

Elly realized that Chloe has to work for a living, and she must be trying to get her old job back at the hotel. So she went back home, grabbed some supplies and threw it in her car. She is a woman on a mission. She will camp outside the Lassiter's hotel for as long as it takes, until she sees Chloe again.

Two days passed but still no signs of Chloe. Elly just goes home to take a bath for 20 minutes, then comes back as soon as possible to wait for any sign of Chloe.

On the third day, Elly got lucky. She spotted Chloe getting out of her car, and walking towards the hotel. When she saw Chloe again, she was awe-struck. Chloe became even more beautiful. If that was even possible. Chloe was already drop-dead gorgeous, but their separation just made her desire for Chloe intensify to absurd levels.

Elly waited for Chloe to go inside the hotel before following her. She saw Chloe talking animatedly to Terese, but she decided to wait until they are alone to approach Chloe. She saw Chloe going inside the bathroom, so she decided to follow Chloe there.

Chloe was looking at the mirror, re-touching her lipstick, when she heard footsteps entering the bathroom. She thought it was nothing so she continued to put make-up on. Suddenly, she saw Elly's reflection on the mirror. Chloe froze as she saw Elly was standing very close behind her.

Elly pressed her front to Chloe's back and looped her arms around Chloe's waist. She nuzzled Chloe's neck and inhaled her love's sweet scent. She trailed her lips sensuously from Chloe's neck to Chloe's ear. Elly then moved her hands up to cup Chloe's firm breasts, squeezing and fondling them lustfully.

"Elly! What are you doing here?," Chloe asked surprised. She was standing stiffly trying not to be affected by what Elly is doing to her.

Chloe is starting to feel aroused, her pussy getting wet with what Elly is doing to her but she is trying to suppress it.

Elly cupped Chloe's face softly, and looked at her with a combination of intense lust, and what looks like love? Is she dreaming? Elly is looking at her with love?

"You look even more beautiful my love, I missed you so much," Elly said, her voice clouded with lust. Elly's eyes are glazed, looking like she's daydreaming.

_Love? Where did that come from? She never called me that before, _Chloe thought.

Chloe feels as if somebody threw a bucket of ice cold water in her face, starting to get angry as she realized what was happening.

"What the fuck are you doing Elly! Get away from me!" Chloe angrily screamed as she tried to get Elly's hands off her.

Elly's body suddenly jerked straight, her eyes becoming alert, as if she just woke up from a very noisy alarm clock.

"I'm so sorry Chlo. This was not how I imagined things to happen. I was just mesmerized by your beauty," Elly said feeling embarrassed.

"What do you want from me?!," Chloe demanded, feeling very confused about Elly's actions.

"Chloe let me explain. I was wrong about everything I said last time. I want you much more than a friend. I love you. I want to be with you. Please, please forgive me," Elly tried to explain desperately.

"You must be high on drugs! You say you love me, but you married Mark! I tried to stop you from marrying him, but you avoided me like the plague when I tried to talk to you after our night together me. Whatever games you're playing, I've had enough!" Chloe angrily said not believing a word coming out of Elly's mouth.

"I know I hurt you a lot but please believe me. I really do love you. I just realized it. I am in love with you Chlo. I need you in my life. Please give me another chance…," Elly begged. She knows its an uphill battle to get Chloe to believe her, but it still hurts hearing Chloe reject her.

"Didn't you hurt me enough? Are you not satisfied with breaking my heart? That you have to come up with a ridiculous lie just to hurt me more? I'm tired Elly. I'm tired of you hurting me over and over. I'm tired of you ignoring me, rejecting me, denying me. I've had enough of you. Can you please just leave me alone to heal in peace?," Chloe said vulnerably.

Elly wants to explain more but seeing Chloe broken dissolved her resolve.

"You're right. I've caused enough damage. I'm so sorry Chlo. Goodbye." Elly said sadly, starting to walk away.

Elly wants to fight for Chloe, but she didn't have it in her after seeing how much she broke Chloe. She wants to respect Chloe's decision to allow her to heal in peace. She started walking out the door to honor Chloe's wishes. She reached for the doorknob to open it so she could leave Chloe alone.

But instead of opening the doorknob, she locked it shut.

Suddenly, she grabbed Chloe's hand and led her to an empty bathroom stall. She then pushed Chloe harshly against the wall and started devouring Chloe's sweet lips.

"I'm sorry Chlo. I can't help myself anymore, I love you too much," Elly muttered between kisses.

Her hands roamed around Chloe's body, her right hand snaking its way under Chloe's blouse. Elly decided this wasn't enough so she started unbuttoning Chloe's blouse and unhooking her bra.

Her mouth watered in hunger seeing Chloe's stiff, pink nipples, begging to be touched. She lowered her mouth to Chloe's breasts and started suckling. Fuck, this tastes so good.

Chloe tried to push Elly away but Elly is too strong. Eventually, the pleasure overpowered her, and she allowed Elly to continue her ministrations. The more Elly touched Chloe, the more she wanted her. Chloe's breasts are so beautiful but she needs more of Chloe. She wants to feel more of Chloe, or else she'll burst from this raging desire she's feeling right now. She shut the toilet seat cover close and pushed Chloe down on it. She then yanked Chloe's skirt off and ripped away her panties quite violently. Seeing Chloe's delicate pussy lips intensified her desire even more.

Elly kneeled in front of Chloe, right between her legs. Chloe has the most beautiful pink pussy, her pussy lips still glistening wet from arousal. Chloe's wet pussy is like an irresistible siren calling for a hungry Elly's lips to taste it. Elly lowered her face to inhale the sweet and musky aroma coming from Chloe's vagina. The scent of her love is deeply intoxicating, sending intense pleasure signals to her brain. Elly can come right now just from the delicious scent of Chloe's pussy.

Elly lowered her lips to take a long hot lick between Chloe's pussy lips. She inhaled deeply again to fill all her senses of everything Chloe. Seeing Chloe, smelling Chloe, touching Chloe, tasting Chloe. She just wants to bury herself deep inside Chloe and never come back, all her senses completely lost in everything Chloe.

She started lapping her tongue up and down Chloe's wet slit, her nose buried in Chloe's mound. She cannot get enough of Chloe. Her tongue, lips and teeth wrapping themselves around Chloe's pussy, trying to get as much delicate flesh as they can. She never imagined burying her face in another woman's vagina can give her so much intense pleasure. She always thought it was disgusting, but she is so wrong because Chloe's pussy tastes like the most exquisite meal she's ever had in her entire life. She now understands why men are so desperate over pussy. It tastes like heaven. Or maybe only Chloe's pussy tastes like heaven?

She kept on tonguing Chloe's slit, then she wrapped her lips on Chloe's sensitive clit. Elly decided this wasn't enough. She needs more of Chloe. She wants to be inside Chloe. She then inserted her long, slender fingers inside Chloe's sopping wet entrance and started pumping in and out. She could feel Chloe's hot, velvety walls clenching around her fingers and this drives her even more mad. Elly got up to capture Chloe's lips and kissed her deeply, dueling with Chloe's wet tongue while her fingers are pumping in and out of Chloe at a rapid pace. She could hear the wet smacking sounds created by Chloe's vagina and her fingers pumping in and out.

She loves feeling the insides of Chloe, it's as if she's merging her soul with Chloe's, a physical expression of the intense love she feels for the woman who owns her heart. Her heart is bursting with so much love and joy knowing that she is being one with Chloe in the most intimate of ways. Gods, she loves this woman so much. She felt Chloe's body stiffen, signaling she is near her climax. Elly then buried her teeth in Chloe's neck as Chloe screamed in orgasm, her fingers still buried deep inside Chloe. She waited for Chloe's body to relax as she came down from her high, then gently pulled her fingers out.

Elly licked her fingers clean, not imagining wasting a drop of precious cum that came out of the woman she loves the most. She then cuddled Chloe, who is still weak from her orgasm.

"I love you so much Chlo. I hope you believe me now. You can't imagine what you do to me." Elly softly whispered to a still-drowsy Chloe, the poor woman still not recovered from her full-body orgasm.

Chloe fell asleep, feeling too exhausted from her powerful orgasm. She looks so cute sleeping but she cannot stay that way. So Elly dressed herself and Chloe up and carried the sleeping woman to her car. She then drove off and brought Chloe to her room.

Elly is still staring at her sleeping love, thinking how impossibly gorgeous she is even if she's sleeping.

_I love you so much Chloe Brennan. You are mine. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe opened her eyes and noticed she's in an unfamiliar room. She looked down at herself, feeling thankful that at least she has some clothes on.

She checked her phone and she saw 8 missed calls from Mel.

Then the last few hours came flooding back to her. She just had passionate sex with Elly!

"Hey beautiful, looks like you're awake now, do you want something to eat?," Elly asked smiling. She feels so good now after making love to Chloe. She feels like on cloud-9 and nothing can ruin her day.

"Elly, we just had sex! How can you be smiling right now?!," Chloe angrily said.

"Of course, I'm smiling. We just had sex. And I love it, it's the most intense feeling I ever experienced in my life. I love you remember?," Elly continued cheerfully. Of course she's happy, who wouldn't be after having sex with the person they love.

"No, no, no! I just cheated on Mel! I'm the worst girlfriend ever," Chloe explained feeling pissed off.

"Chlo, I know you're in a relationship now. But its me you love right? I want you now. We can be together now. I'm ready to be with you and I wont hurt you anymore. God, I know breaking up with Mel is messy, but we can be happy now. Please say you still want to be with me," Elly pleaded. She knows that Mel and Chloe are in a relationship, but Chloe doesn't love Mel right? She is the one Chloe loves. She knows its going to be a giant mess, but they can get through this together. They can finally be happy together.

"You don't get it Elly. I love Mel. I am in love with Mel. She made me so happy the past three months. I want to be with her and I love being with her. And I just ruined everything over a silly fling!," Chloe angrily replied.

"So you think this is a silly fling?," Elly asked feeling hurt. To her, this is not a silly fling. She is dead serious about loving Chloe, and making love her to her is a physical expression of the intense love she feels for Chloe.

"This was a mistake. We never should have had sex. I tried to stop it but I still have feelings for you. Mel's the best thing that ever happened to me in a long time, and I'm not going to ruin that just because you're horny Elly. I admit I also made a mistake in this. I let my hormones control me like some stupid teenage boy," Chloe said regretfully. She is feeling so upset right now. She had something good with Mel. Mel treats her right and she does love Mel. Why does everything have to go wrong in her life? Why can't she just have one second of happiness, without shit hitting the fan.

"So, all of this was a mistake. Maybe it's a mistake for you. But to me, it means everything. I love you Chlo. I am yours, to do as you wish. My body, my mind, my soul. Everything is yours Chlo. Making love to you is the best thing that ever happened to me. I thought you love me. A few months ago, you love me right? What happened?," Elly asked feeling confused. She thought Chloe still loves her, and they're going to be happy together after she confessed her feelings. Maybe that's a little optimistic. But she was sure absolutely sure Chloe still loves her. And as long as Chloe loves her, everything should be alright. What just happened here?

"I do love you Elly," Chloe confessed in a soft voice.

"Huh?! I don't get it. A few seconds ago, you just said you love Mel. And now you're saying you love me. What is the truth Chloe?," Elly asked feeling confused. Is Chloe messing with her? Is this some kind of weird punishment for hurting her? Does Chloe want to see her hurt by saying she loves Mel? Elly's head started to hurt. She just doesn't understand it at all.

"I am in love with you Elly. But I'm also in love with Mel. I don't know how it happened, so don't ask me. But I do know that I am in love with two different people. And it's really confusing for me. It's like my heart is split into two, and I do love you both equally," Chloe tried to explain.

"Is this some kind of sick joke Chloe?," Elly asked.

"I wish I was joking but I am telling the truth. I was in love with you. I loved you so much Elly. But your hurt me. And Mel came into my life. She saved me from all the hurt and the pain, and she was so wonderful. I can't help myself but to fall in love with her too. Now, I'm in love with you both. This is so confusing for me."

"Oh ok," Elly tried to process this new information. She doesn't know how she feels about what Chloe just said. But she knows, she's not ready to give up on Chloe. Elly continued,

"So if you still love me, we can still be together right? I already changed and I am ready to be with you. I will treat you right this time Chlo. Just please give me another chance. I promise I won't mess it up." Elly pleaded. If Chloe still loves her, they still have a chance right?

"I wish it's that simple Elly. I do love you and I also love Mel. But I choose to be with Mel. She's the one who's always been there for me. She's the one who took care of me, and had my back all the time. I just can't hurt her," Chloe said in a soft voice.

"But you cheated on her! She's not going to take you back Chloe," Elly tried to reason out. She is trying to get Chloe to see reason. Even if Mel loves Chloe, she's going to leave her after finding out Chloe cheated on her.

"Maybe she will. But I still have to try. I have to fight for her. When you love somebody, you just don't give up on them." Chloe said determinedly.

"But you love me? Why would you give up on me?," Elly whined.

"Yes, I do love you. But I also gave you so many chances. Remember Elly, you gave up on me first. Mel's the one who picked up the pieces after you left me. I. AM. NOT. Going to give up on her. I made a huge mistake and I will pay for it if I have to. But I'm not going to give up on her," Chloe replied, her mind made up.

"Alright, but remember. You're gonna come back to me once Mel leaves you after she finds out we had sex. And I will be here waiting. You know my number," Elly said angrily. She thought if she loves Chloe, and Chloe loves her, they're going to have a happy ending. This was not what she expected. But she is willing to wait for Chloe. Chloe will be single anyway once Mel finds out the truth. And she will be there, ready to catch Chloe.

"Ok, I have to leave now. Thank you for dressing me up," Chloe said, checking her things while getting ready to leave.

Elly grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her close.

"Seriously Chloe. I love you. And I'm ready to wait for you. I will be here waiting," Elly said softly, hoping Chloe will understand and come back to her after Mel kicks her out.

Chloe said nothing and just walked straight out the door and out of Elly's house. Her phone started ringing and she saw it was Mel calling.

"Hey, where are you? I've been trying to call you for the past 3 hours but you're not answering," Mel said worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep. I'll be going home soon. I need to tell you something important," Chloe replied, feeling very nervous inside although she didn't show it in her voice.

"Alright, see you soon love," Mel said, saying goodbye.

**CHLOE**

Chloe headed back to her and Mel's apartment. Her heart dropped to her stomach, feeling very nervous about telling Mel the truth. She did something unforgiveable, and she knows this is going to be very messy. Not telling Mel crossed her mind, but she owes Mel the truth. She truly loves the woman, and she wants to be with her forever. But she knows, if they're going to have a real relationship, they have to be absolutely honest with each other.

She opened the door very slowly, trying to delay the inevitable heartache that's coming after this. This is absolutely nerve-wracking but she has no choice but to go through with it.

As soon as she opened the door, an excited Mel ran towards her and hugged her tight.

"Hey babe, where have you been? I've been waiting for you. I just made your favorite lasagna. I thought we could have lasagna and movie night today," Mel said happily.

Mel noticed Chloe's solemn expression and wondered why.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen at work?" Mel asked feeling very concerned about Chloe's well-being.

"No love. Work's fine. There is something else that happened though. I think we got to sit down for this," Chloe replied in a very soft voice, barely a whisper.

"Ok…Whatever it is, as long as we're together, we're gonna be ok. I will always be here for you. To love you, to support you, whatever you need my love," Mel said, her eyes full of love and adoration for Chloe.

"Love, I just made a huge mistake. I did something that will make you hate me," Chloe said sullenly.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me baby. There is nothing in this world that can make me hate you," Mel encouraged for Chloe to continue.

"I hope you still think that way after hearing me. But if not, I understand. I did something unforgiveable," Chloe continued.

Mel was starting to get nervous. Chloe looked really serious.

"Today, I was at work, talking to Terese about the new floorplans for the hotel. Then, I went to the bathroom to re-touch my make-up. Suddenly, I saw Elly standing behind me. I told her to get out. But instead of getting out, she locked the door and kissed me. I tried to get her off me, but she's too strong and I eventually gave in. We had sex. I'm so so sorry Mel. Please forgive me. I will do anything to make it up to you. I promise this was a huge mistake and I'll never do it again. I'm so so stupid….Please love…please don't leave me…." Chloe cried hysterically, tears streaming down her face.

Mel froze. She remained silent and just said nothing. Her face looked grim and her body is stiff. She remained that way for awhile, the silence unbearable.

Chloe held her breath, nervously waiting for Mel's response. She's afraid if she moves even an inch, all hell would break loose.

Mel swallowed, eyes blinking slowly, her brain trying to process what Chloe just said. It hurts. God it hurts so much! She tried to speak but the words won't come out of her mouth.

"Please say something.." Chloe said in a very soft voice, you can barely hear it.

"I don't know what to say. You hurt me Chloe. You hurt me so much," Mel said.

"I know. Please don't leave me baby. I will do anything. I promise I won't hurt you again like this. Just please give me one more chance. Just one more chance," Chloe begged desperately, she is now down on her knees, kneeling down in front of Mel.

"Get up and look at me. I want you to look at me straight in the eyes Chloe," Mel said.

Chloe did as she was told and looked at Mel's eyes, feeling guilty and embarrassed.

Mel took Chloe's hands and looked at her straight in the eye.

"You hurt me Chloe. What you did hurts me so much. If it was someone else who did that to me, I would have ruined their life…But you're not just anybody. You're the love of my life. And I am not letting you go that easy. You and me, we're together forever. I cannot leave you, even if I want to. Not that I want to. But I love you too much. I don't know if I can forgive you yet, but we're going to be ok. We are not going to separate because of this. I am not letting you go whatever happens. You. Are. Mine. Tell me. Do you really love me Chlo? Or are you just saying you want to be with me because you feel guilty?" Mel asked wanting to know the truth.

"I really do love you Mel. I promise I'm telling the truth 100%. But I don't want to lie, I also have feelings for Elly. But to answer your question, yes. I am 100% in love with you, and I want to be with you forever," Chloe said sincerely, hoping Mel will believe her too. Yes, she really does love Mel and no, Mel is not just a rebound. She really, truly does love Mel.

"Then, that's all that matters to me." Mel replied.

"Really love? Are you sure?," Chloe asked disbelievingly. She's pretty sure she deserved so much more for hurting Mel. She expected screaming, shouting, things flying around the room and getting broken. But she never expected this.

"Yes. But you owe me big time," Mel said.

"I will do anything. Absolutely anything. You want us to move back to Sydney? Done. You want me to never see Elly again? Done. Whatever you want…Just tell me," Chloe offered, trying to make up for her mistake.

"I just want one thing from you my love. All I want is you. Promise me that we will always be together forever. That we will not separate no matter what happens, no matter how hard it becomes. That we will always understand and forgive each other. I cannot lose you under any circumstance my love. You're my only joy in life. You're the only one who makes me want to keep breathing. Without you, there is nothing." Mel said softly. It is true that Chloe hurt her, but she cannot afford to lose Chloe. She'd rather die first than give up Chloe.

"Baby, I promise that I will always love you and never give up on you. I promise that we will always be together, no matter what. You have my word. You and me are together forever." Chloe said full of conviction. She means everything she said 100%.

Mel broke a smile, and she is now grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Now, I want you to start making it up to me baby. Get out of your clothes and make love to me, right now!," Mel demanded playfully.

This is going to be a long night.

Guys, help! I'm at a crossroads. I don't know what to write after this. Give me some suggestions. Do you want Chloe/Mel? Or Chloe/Elly ? or like a threesome? I am NEVER going to make Mel a bad guy in here. So options are: 1. Chloe/Elly, Mel dies. 2. Chloe/Mel, Elly is left pining. 3. Chloe/Elly/Mel threesome throuple. Comment and suggest what you want me to do?! Please help!


	13. Chapter 13

**POLL WINNER:** Hey guys, Chloe/Elly pairing won. So that's what I'm gonna do. But before they have their happy ending, there's going to be a lot of trials. Because if there's no drama, there's nothing else to write and the fic is going to end. We want a longer fic right. Haha. And I'm kinda angry at Elly on the show cause she's still chasing Mark, so I will make her work hard for Chloe here. But this is definitely going to be Chloe/Elly endgame.

Elly was having lunch at her apartment when somebody rang the doorbell.

DING-DONG!

She opened the door and saw an angry Mel, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Hey bitch. I know what you did to my girlfriend," Mel confronted her angrily.

Elly was speechless, not knowing what to say. She knows she did something wrong, she is embarrassed by it, but she doesn't regret.

How do say to someone, "Im sorry I slept with your girlfriend. But I'm not really sorry. I'd do it again given the chance." So she just shut her mouth and let Mel continue her angry rant.

"Listen to me you stupid bitch. If you think Chloe and me are going to break up because she slept with your sorry ass, you're going to be very disappointed. Chloe is mine, and I'm never letting her go. Ever. I know you're hoping I would break up with Chloe and you two can happily sail in the sunset, but you are so wrong. I'm not stupid like you, who let Chloe go and exchanged Chloe for her boring brother. So, stay away from my girlfriend!," Mel huffed angrily.

"I love Chloe," Elly tried to explain, as if that justifies her actions.

"Ya, I know. She's the best, isn't she? Chloe deserves to be number one, and she is number one with me. What did you do to her again? You denied her, you rejected her. You slept with her and threw her out like yesterday's garbage. You avoided her like the plague, and you married her brother. Need I say more? I love her, and I will treat her right, unlike you. You don't deserve her. So if you want what's best for her, stay the hell away." Mel added, making Elly remember how bad she treated Chloe.

Elly just stayed silent. She knows everything that Mel said is true. She is 100% guilty of all those things, she treated Chloe so horribly. Maybe Mel is right. She doesn't deserve Chloe. Maybe its best to leave Chloe alone to be happy with Mel.

After Mel left, Elly was left pondering with her thoughts.

She never liked Mel, but what Mel said is 100% true. She rejected Chloe, slept with her, and after that, avoided Chloe like the plague. She continued to reject Chloe even after Chloe begged her to not marry Mark. Is being with her the best thing for Chloe? What does she have to offer Chloe. She's broke and unemployed. She doesn't even have her own apartment, she's just living with her Aunt Susan. Mel makes more money than her with her lucrative real estate deals.

How can she afford to pay for Chloe's medical needs when the time comes? She's a liar, a cheater who's insecure with a low self-esteem. Chloe deserves better. She loves Chloe enough to do what's best for her. But can she really stay away from Chloe? It's going to be hard. But for Chloe, she's going to try.

**AFTER 1 YEAR**

Elly tried to stay away from Chloe, but she's at her wits end now. It's been already 1 year. 1 year of pure torture. She's like a living corpse now, the light drained from her eyes. She feels like life lost all its meaning, that there is no reason to live now. Its been an endless cycle of feelings of emptiness and intense pain and longing. She can't keep on going like this. She has to do something.

She already 100% proved she NEEDS Chloe in her life. Living without Chloe is just unbearable. She already tried living without Chloe, and she just found out that its simply impossible. And if she has to keep going like this for 1 more month, she is seriously going to end her life soon. So she has to make a decision. She only has two choices now.

End her life or try to get Chloe back. She is so desperate for Chloe that she will accept any place in Chloe's life. Whether it be a lover, or a friend. Of course, she wants to marry Chloe, but she would accept even just being a friend just to have Chloe back in her life.

Elly explored her options. Can she really end her life by her own hand? Will she be brave enough to go through it? What about her family, Susan and Bea? Can she really bear to see them heartbroken?

She honestly searched for the answers inside herself. She simply cannot live a life without Chloe anymore, and she'd rather kill herself than live another month in pure agony. But she also doesn't want to hurt Susan and Bea, if she can help it. That leaves her with one option left. Get Chloe back, in whatever way Chloe will allow.

She will do anything to get Chloe to take her back. Whatever that means. If that means, she has to shout to the world that she loves Chloe, and come out of the freaking closet, she will. Although she's probably not lesbian, or even bisexual. She's just Chloe-sexual. If that means, she has to share Chloe with Mel and be a mistress, then so be it. If that means, she will be Chloe's friend and just watch her from the sidelines, she will accept it. She is desperate enough to accept any crumbs Chloe will throw her way. As long as she can be in Chloe's life again, she will endure it no matter how hard it is. Because there is nothing more difficult, than living a life without Chloe.

**CHLOE'S POV**

Life is supposed to be good right now. She has a good job. Her relationship with her family is stronger than ever before. And she has the perfect girlfriend, who loves and supports her no matter what. She does love Mel, very much so. And they're actually quite happy together. But there is still a big Elly-shaped hole in her heart. A hole that still remains even after 1 year has passed. She thought she can forget about Elly, now that she has Mel. But she cannot be more wrong. She still misses Elly everyday, and her heart still yearns for Elly. But after cheating on Mel, she cannot afford to mess up again. She doesn't understand her stupid heart. Why does she still love Elly, even after everything Elly did to hurt her? She really really wants to see Elly again, but she is also scared to lose Mel. She loves Mel just as much as Elly. But Mel is a sure deal. She knows Mel. She knows that Mel will never leave her ever. Mel maybe a little crazy, but once Mel decided on something, that is it. Once something is hers, she's like a dog that is clamped to a bone. Mel's always been intense like this, and goes full out 100% on everything she does. Especially with love. To be honest, if she's not in love with Mel, she might get a little freaked out with that behavior. But at the same time, she also feels very safe and secure with Mel. Mel is really so perfect. But she still can't get Elly out of her mind, and out of her heart. She doesn't know what to do anymore. She cannot leave Mel because she also loves Mel. But her heart also cannot stop beating for Elly. And even if she does pursue Elly, she cannot also be in a relationship with two people at the same time. They will never allow it. Her morals and conscience cannot also bear it anyway. This whole love triangle drama is tearing her apart on the inside. She feels so lost, so confused on what to do. Chloe prays that things will get better soon.

**ELLY**

Once Elly decided she needs Chloe in her life, she started thinking of a plan to get Chloe. As far as she knows, Chloe is still working at the Lassiters. So maybe she will give Chloe a visit again. She doesn't really have any idea of what to say to Chloe, but she decided whatever it is, it must be the truth. No more lies this time. She lied to Mark before and it ruined their relationship. She's not going to sabotage her relationship with Chloe even before it began just because of lying. She really wants to see Chloe now, like right now. So Elly looked at her wrist watch and saw its 10:00AM. Perfect! She will be at the Lassiters just before lunchbreak and she will have enough opportunity to have a talk with Chloe. Elly took a shower and dressed up to prepare for her visit to Chloe. She dressed as seductively as possible, but still remaining casual and respectable. She wants to get all the leverage she can for this very important visit. For her, this is not just a simple visit. It's a matter of life and death. Chloe accepting her would totally change her life for the better. But Chloe rejecting her means the end of the world for her.

**JUST BEFORE LUNCH BREAK AT THE LASSITERS**

Elly already spotted Chloe just before her lunch break, but she was waiting to approach Chloe. She feels a little nervous because she has no idea how this would turn out. But she will not leave until Chloe allows her back into her life. No matter how low she has to sink, she will do it for Chloe. She'll swallow her pride and reputation, just to have Chloe back.

As she saw Chloe about to leave for lunch, she ran up to Chloe and approached her.

"Hey Chlo, can we talk now?," Elly asked, trying to sound casual, although her heart is beating so fast inside.

"I'm busy Elly. I don't have time," Chloe replied blandly.

"It's really important. Please Chloe. I won't bother you if this is not important," Elly pleaded, now starting to sound really serious.

"Alright, we can talk at the empty conference room down the hall so we can have some privacy," Chloe replied.


End file.
